The Time Lord and the Jedi
by VHSclassics1
Summary: Last of the jedis,khan-el Andri thought he was alone in the universe, but then he met the newly regenerated ninth Doctor
1. Chapter 1

The TIEfighter advanced up towards the cock pit of the lost hero where Khan-el Andri sat piloting the ship. Khan-el was a thirteen year old, dark blonde haired boy. He wore the traditional tan robes and braid of young padawans. He was the last of the jedi. Two years earlyer, right after Khan-el had achieved his padawan status there was an attack on the jedi temple where he was training at. Every jedi,younglingand padawan that was in the temple that night died, Except for Khan-el. He survived when the clone trooper that had attacked him unknowingly had it's blaster set to stunmode. Khan-el was unconciense for several hour before awakeing and discovering that they were all dead. Everyone he had know,his mentors,his freinds, gone. Haunted by this, Khan-el stole a ship called the lost hero from a nearby ship yard and took off with his lightsaber in hand for what the universe had instore for him and running from the empire. Which was what he was doing right now. He was being persuaded by a two imperial tie fighters who were on strict orders from Darth Vader himself to track him down and bring him back, dead or alive it didn't matter. As one of the tie fighters aimed to fire at one of the engines of the ship to crash it a whorping sound came from the deck area. It was the sound of a TARDIS matierializing. Khan-el had know about timelords and TARDISes. One of his freinds at the acadamy had been a timelord. But was pulled out years earlyer because of some conflicts on his home planet Gallifrey. Something about a timewar. He didn't know about many details. "Its probably a timelord from the war," he thought to himself as he entered lightspeed "probably needs to refuel his or her's TARDIS..." Getting up from his captain's seat and setting the ship to auto pilot, he activated his light saber and went down towards the deck he didn't know if they would be ok or hostile... Reaching the deck he found what wasn't a TARDIS but a box,A blue box. Before he could think anything else the door opened and aman in heavy clothing and big ears came pouring out. He looked part astonished and part confused. Finally he noticed Khan-el and gave a cheeky grin. "Hello," he said in aheavy accent. 


	2. Chapter 2

Khan-el pov

Khan-el stood there shocked, there was a TARDIS. On his ship,with a timelord. Sure the timelord wasn't hostile, he shut off his lightsaber.  
"What?" Was the only word he could manage to spit out.

Nine pov

The boy just stared at him, was probably a nasty shock for him. Seeing a box come up out of nowhere and a man come out of it.  
He examined the boy for a second, tan robes,lightsaber, small braid, he was a jedi, a padawan.  
But how was that possible, they all died years back, in the temple attack, it was impossible for him to be "must be a survivor" he thought "but that was impossible, they all died, no one could've survived the attacks..."  
Then the boy spoke,"what?" He said.  
"Sorry did I frighten you?" The doctor said.  
The boy nodded.  
The doctor climbed out of the TARDIS and went towards the boy. "I'm the Doctor, you?" He asked.  
"Khan-el andri," he responded "your a time lord aren't you?".  
The doctor hesitated at the mention of his people before replying "Yes, and you're a jedi, you shouldn't be alive,"  
"I survived," khan-el said.  
Pushing the talk of dead races aside ,the Doctor finally got down to bissness.  
"Where am I?" He asked.  
"My ship," khan-el replied.  
The doc was secretly impressed, this kid owned a ship..  
"What's wrong with your TARDIS?" Khan-el asked.  
The doctor immediatly spun around, there was smoke coming from the TARDIS. "Aw, no!" He said and dashed back inside, only to come back out seconds later coughing.  
"Wht happened?" Khan-el asked.  
"My TARDIS was badly damaged, it's burning up,"  
"Can't you do something,"  
"No, only the TARDIS can, she rebuilding her self, shouldn't take longer than five hours" he said closing the doors to the TARDIS."So," he said turning towards khan -el "where do we start?" 


	3. Chapter 3

As Khan-el watched the Doctor as he strode into the deck. He noticed something,he noticed how the outside of him seemed cheerful, he sensed the inside of him felt horrible and crippled, like he had regreted something he had done. He watched as the Doctor went over to the controls and scanned them, "Oh yes...nice control interface...and aslightly outdated navigation system...i'd say jcx-class type used by smugglers ages ago, a vintige," Khan-el swallowed, he didn't know what would happenif this man found out it was stolen, probably turn him in to the shadow proclomation, summon the judoon... The Doctor looked up back at Khan-el, "if I didn't know any better i'd say this ship was stolen, it's not the typical jedi choice of with ship" he said. Khan-el froze, he didn't know what to say or do, this man had discovered his secret and was probably going to turn him in to the shadow proclomation… Before khan-el could say or do anything more the whole ship shook and knocked both of them down, he recogized the power it would've taken to do it, blasts from a tie figter. "Its atie figter," he said "they found me," Khan-el rushed to the cock pit which wasn't that far from the deck, into the pilot seat, and started to fly the ship away from the tie fighters. "Hey Doctor, make yourself useful and check those monitors and tell me what's the closest system from here," he yelled. The Doctor wasted no time and dove for the monitors as they were hit again. "It says the tatooine systems the closest!" He yelledback. "Tatooine," thought khan el as he set the coordinates in. Khan el had been to Tatooine only once briefly before while refuel the lost hero, it was filled with smugglers,slave owners, and just plain weird people. They would be able to find a dealer who would be able to supply part replacements for the damaged systems of the lost hero. Khan el insert the coordinates in the dial and set course. 


End file.
